Break of Dawn
by isis whit
Summary: Bailey remembers the day Sam came back into his life... SBR!


'Break of Dawn' by isis_whit Disclaimer: Profiler belongs to Cynthia Saunders Sanders/Moses Productions, Three Putt Productions, NBC and CourtTV. No copyright infringement intended, I'm just borrowing! 

Classificaton: SBR 

Rating: G 

Author's Note: Bailey remembers the day he found Sam again... 

'Break of Dawn' 

By [isis_whit][1]

"Good morning my love! You are sleeping right next to me. Having you so close makes me too happy to sleep," he whispers. "Oh Sam, I could watch you sleep all night." 

Slowly he bends down and kisses her shoulder tenderly. Brushing a stray of blond hair from her face, a sigh unintentionally is slipping from his lips. The woman at his side stirs slightly, then she turns without waking up. Looking at her, seeing the little smile on her face, makes him smile. 

He reaches out to take her hand. His head against her shoulder, he inhales the sweetness of her body and closes his eyes. His mind starts wandering back to the day when she came back into his life. 

* * * 

It had been one of those nights. He couldn't get the images out of his head. Every night he saw her in his dreams. A recurring nightmare haunted him. Awake, he kept telling himself that she was safe now but fear overwhelmed him at night. The sight of her limp, lifeless body made him scream, and every night he woke up from his own screams, shaking, sweating, unable to fall back to sleep again. 

It had been one of those nights. He was sick of turning in bed and it was already dawn. He slipped into a black T-shirt, sweat pants and his running shoes. He started running fast, pushing himself to the limit. The cold air was hurting in his lung with every breath he took. 

Back at home he got under the shower, trying to wash away the tiredness of too many sleepless nights. Enveloped in the steam, he was trying to cover every inch of his skin with the hot water that splashed onto his sore muscles. 

He was glad that it was already late enough to go to the office. Work was the only thing these days that kept him away from dark thoughts. On his way to the VCTF Headquarters, he was stuck in the usual morning rush hour traffic. He was staring through the windshield while he was waiting emotionless until the traffic lights would turn green. 

Suddenly, a woman in a black Jeep caught his attention. It was her, he was sure. 

Without thinking twice he was stepping on the gas, crossing the red lights, unaware of the other cars hitting the breaks. He was trying to follow that car, anxious to lose it in the heavy traffic. He couldn't believe that she was in Atlanta. When he thought that he had lost the car out of sight, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He wanted to believe so desperately that it was her and that he had a chance to see her again. 

He followed the road, looking left and right searching for the car. When he couldn't find it, he pulled up short, telling himself that he must have been wrong. He had to get out of the car. Breathing heavily, he leaned with his back against his car. He put on his sunglasses and tried to get back his composure. 

Looking around he saw the small newsstand. He pushed himself away from the car, walking towards it. By the first step he thought he would stumble, he hardly could feel his legs. He kept his eyes fixed to the sidewalk, concentrating on every step. 

At the newsstand he bent down to pick up the morning issue of the "Atlanta Post". The same second, a woman's hand reached for the same paper he was just to pick up. He pulled back his hand, but the same second he recognized the other hand. 

Unsure if he was dreaming, he turned his head looking up to a female silhouette. He stood up straight, still looking puzzled. It can't be, he thought. Slowly he took his sunglasses off, just to look into a face with an expression as confused as his own. 

"Sam!" he exclaimed shaking his head. 

"Hey," she just said, smiling shyly with her head tilted just a little bit. 

He couldn't hold back any longer. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. Holding her, he felt her losing control. He felt her muffled sobs as she buried her face in the fabric of his suit jacket. Softly he rocked her until her sobs subsided. 

* * * 

He will never forget that embrace. Still overwhelmed by the feelings these memories brought back, he opens his eyes. He looks into the most beautiful deep water blue eyes he has ever known. Her face is so close to his. Slowly, he slides one hand under her hair, placing it on the nape of her neck. Gently he pulled her face down and kissed her. 

END 

   [1]: mailto:isis_whit@yahoo.de



End file.
